national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermes Diaktoros
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: Hermes possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Olympian god. ** Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Hermes is super-humanly strong. His strength is somewhat greater than that of the average Olympian male and can lift about 35 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Hermes is the fastest of all the Olympian gods. He is capable of running and moving at speeds that are well in excess of the speed of sound (which is roughly 770 miles per hour). Hermes, is capable of running at supersonic speeds up to Mach 4.6 (1 mile per second) and usually appears as only a blur. ** Flight: Hermes is also capable of flying at tremendous speeds. He is capable of attaining speeds that are just under the Speed of Light, which is roughly 186,000 miles per second. ** Superhuman Stamina: Hermes' body produces no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him practically limitless stamina. Among the Olympians, his stamina is equaled only by Ares, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hercules. ** Superhuman Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Hermes' body are about 3 times as dense as the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to his superhuman strength and weight. ** Superhuman Durability: Hermes' body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human, or even most other Olympians for that matter. Hermes is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. The tissues of his body are also specially adapted to withstand the tremendous friction and debilitating effects of moving at extreme velocities. Among the Olympians, his physical durability is matched only by Hercules and is exceeded by Hades and Zeus. ** Superhuman Agility: Hermes' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, or most other Olympians. His agility is heightened sufficiently to allow him to effectively coordinate himself while moving or flying at superhuman velocities. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Hermes' reflexes also are heightened sufficiently to allow him to effectively coordinate himself while moving or flying at superhuman velocities. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured, Hermes' godly metabolism enables his body to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. He is capable of healing large amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue in a matter of hours. He is not capable, however, of regenerating missing limbs or organs. The extent and speed of his healing powers are greater than those of the majority of his race. ** Immortality: Like all Olympians, Hermes is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. This does not mean that he can't be killed, however, because no member of any of Earth's pantheons of gods is "truly immortal". Abilities * Stealth * Trade * Thievery: Hermes is the God of Thieves. * Diplomacy Weaknesses * Power Loss: Hermes will gradually lose his powers without worshipers. Paraphernalia Equipment * Armor of Hermes: Created from Celestial Bronze. * Sandals of Hermes Weapons * Caduceus: The staff has two metal snakes which can be animated. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods of Olympus members